I Forget You
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Right before Con-CT leaves to the other side and gets herself killed, she says goodbye to Wash. Then Wash says goodbye to her...


**Another story originally wrote on my laptop, which doesn't have internet so I had to read and rewrite the entire story so I could publish it. So, you're welcome I guess. Anyway, this story is Wash/Connie. It's best read while listening to _Clear as Day _by Scotty McCreery.**

* * *

Wash turned the page of his book and it whispered against the other page as he continued to read. It was quiet as he sat in the lounge, seeing as everyone else was either at their post or sleeping. Well, besides Carolina who was training and York who was watching her. But this was pretty normal after a mission like the last one. Wash let out a quiet sigh as she sat back against the couch a little farther.

He put his book down as he heard the footsteps and was surprised to find Connie-er, CT-walking into the lounge with a little booklet in her left hand. She plopped down into one of the chairs, sitting sideways in it, and opening her booklet somewhere around the middle of the pages. Wash brought his book back up with a tiny smile and continued to read. Though he was interrupted after reading two sentences.

"Can't sleep?" Con-CT asked. Wash glanced over at her and saw that she hadn't even looked away from her booklet. He huffed inwardly and looked back at his book. The least she could've done was look at him.

"Nope," he replied as he turned the page. "Carolina can't either, she's been training for over two and a half hours now." Wash let out a tiny gasp in surprise as his book was knocked out of his hands and someone grabbed him by the arms, pulling Wash up to his feet. At Con-CT's expression, which looked almost evil, Wash gulped nervously. With one hand on his chest she pushed him back, making him back up against he rammed into the wall.

"Connie-I mean, CT-I'm sorry if I-" Wash grunted in surprise as Con-CT pulled him down by his shirt collar and kissed him full on the lips. Wash slowly moved his hand behind hear head and pulled her towards him while his free arm wrapped around her waist firmly. Both of her arms snaked around his neck and the kiss became more passionate as it continued on. Con-CT had no idea how long Wash had wanted this, no idea.

Slowly she pulled away form his lips and looked up at him. Wash opened his eyes and looked down at her. She gave him a sweet smile and gave him a quick kiss before she pulling from his grip, grabbed her booklet, and headed for the door. Wash tried to say something but couldn't seem to form any words. She turned back to him, still smiling.

"See you tomorrow," she said, turning to look away. "David," she added before leaving. Wash smiled and sat back down, laying down and opening his book with a huge grin. That was the best night of his life on board the _Mother of Invention_. But it was only just the next day that Tex murdered her. So, this is what left Wash standing in the shower, staring at the tile wall with a glare as the water trickled down his skin.

HE could still see the smile she had when she told him that she'd see him tomorrow. She did, but only just before leaving and getting herself killed. He sighed and rubbed some shampoo in his hair, cleaning the sweat out of it and letting the soapy substance flow out of his hair and down his back. He leaned up against the wall and stared at the tile again, but this time he wasn't glaring. He couldn't hold onto her forever, it wasn't healthy. He sighed and stared down at the ground.

"Con-CT," he murmured quietly and stared up at the wall again, pausing for a long moment as he gathered himself up again, and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes. "Ive got three words to say." He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "I forget you." He looked back down at the ground again and sighed. "I forget you," he turned off the water. "CT..."

* * *

**And there we go. There is, as I said before, more to come!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
